A New Wolf In Bucharest
by Waterwitchxx
Summary: what happens when the Loup-Garou from Bucharest and Shapeshifting Horse sized wolf from La push washington collide, will there be trouble? or will the female Horse sized wolf warm the heart of a womanizing Loup-Garou?
1. Chapter 1

A New Wolf in Bucharest.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from blood and chocolate or from the twilight saga however I do own Sky and some other characters that appear later.

Story so far: Hi my name is Sky my brother and I were born in La push in Washington we are twins our life from our birthday up until we were 15 was good but on my brother's and my 15th birthday everything changed we inherited the power to shapeshift into horse sized wolves from our ancestors it happened to other kids on the reservation too because they were also descendents of the werewolf ancestors, we learned a few days later what our job was we were to protect the reservation from vampire attacks everyone who could phase into a horse sized wolf agreed to protect the reservation.

A year later my brother and parents were killed by a vampire while they were out patrolling the forests that was the night I chose to run away and try to ignore my heritage the pack understood why I wanted to leave all of it behind so they let me go.

I ran in my wolf form back to my house and packed my bags, I collected every piece of money I had in my bank and drove to the airport I bought a plane ticket to Bucharest in Romania when I got there I bought and apartment and got a human job making chocolates with a girl called Vivian.

We became close friends quickly we both found out that we had an apartment in the same building and I also could sense she was a wolf she doesn't know I'm one but here they called werewolves Loup-Garou so she is a Loup-Garou and I'm a shapeshifter werewolf.

I had lived in Bucharest for a year so I knew a few friends who showed me around when I arrived I made friends with a girl called Claire she was 17 too we decided to go to a club with Vivian and that's when my life got interesting again...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tooley's Night Club

(Sky's POV)

We arrived at the club just when the band started playing the song let yourself go wild, Vivian went straight to the bar because she didn't feel like dancing so Claire dragged me onto the dance floor before I could join Vivian, we started dancing to the song then I said "what an appropriate song don't you think Claire?" Claire and I laughed and continued dancing, a few minutes later we saw a few boys come and stand at the edge of the dancing bodies I noticed Rafe because I had met him 3 times before when he has visited Vivian in the chocolate shop when Vivian and I have been working, Claire whispered in my ear "watch this" I watched her cautiously then noticed what she was doing she had caught Rafe's attention and was now putting on a display for him I shook my head and laughed quietly even though Rafe had become my friend I liked to see him get humiliated by Claire, Rafe continued to watch Claire so his friends noticed and they started watching her too, she got closer to Rafe and continued to dance after a few minutes Rafe grabbed her butt so she pushed him away as she said "in your dreams" his friends started laughing which caused Claire to smirk and back away I remembered at that moment that Rafe was Vivian's cousin so he was a Loup-Garou too and from what I've heard Loup-Garou are man eating wolves, I said "shit!" I stood infront of Claire as I said "I apologize for my friend Rafe she has trouble controlling herself at parties she let's herself go too wild please forgive her rudeness" Rafe looked at Claire then me as he said "hey Sky how are you? And there is nothing wrong with going wild" he evilly smirked at Claire so I said "I'm ok Rafe how are the five? And going too wild can sometimes be risky depending on who's going wild especially girls" Rafe smirked at me and said "wise as ever Sky I'm impressed, if you are curious about how the five are then just ask them right boys?" the five came out of no-where and said "hey Sky" I laughed and said "hey boys how's everything?" they nodded and said "good" I smiled and looked at Claire as I said "Claire go and drink with Vivian I will be over in a sec" she nodded cautiously then went to Vivian, I looked at Rafe and kissed his cheek very quickly as I smirked and said "sorry again about her Rafe I hope she didn't offend you" Rafe smirked at me and said "nah she didn't hurt my feelings we were both going wild" the five laughed then my eyes narrowed but I quickly smiled and said "see you later boys" we all hugged each other then I went and joined Vivian and Claire at the bar, we had a few drinks then decided to leave I noticed that Rafe and the five had left before us for some reason, Vivian said "Sky you ready to walk back to the apartment?" I looked around the street cautiously then looked at Claire and said "actually I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight Claire if that's ok?" Claire nodded so Vivian said "ok see you at work Sky" Claire and I said "bye Vivian" we called a taxi to take us to Claire's apartment building when we got into her apartment we quickly got dressed into our sleeping gowns and got into bed, Claire fell asleep easily but I only pretended to sleep, at midnight her window blew open as a wolf jumped through it I was startled so I screamed which woke Claire up once she saw the wolf she screamed and started getting up so I said "Claire if you run for the door he will kill you" she started crying so I hugged her and said "it'll be ok he wont get you while I'm here" she hugged me back quickly then I stood up and walked over to the wolf it started growling when I reached my hand toward it so Claire said in a scared tone "Sky don't!" I said "shh Claire don't make and loud noises ok I know what I'm doing" the wolf continued to growl so I kept my hand halfway away from the wolf's head it looked confused and sad I bent my head sideways exposing my neck to the wolf in complete submission Claire screamed "Sky no don't!" the wolf growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Test of Friendship.

(Sky's Pov)

Previously... I bent my head sideways exposing my neck to the wolf in complete submission Claire screamed "Sky no don't!" the wolf growled...

The wolf growled as it looked me in the eye it whimpered and bowed then jumped back out the window I frowned as I stood back up and whispered low so no-one could hear "Rafe" Claire pulled me back to the bed and said "Sky are you ok?" I nodded as I continued to look at the window with a shocked expression, Claire said "why didn't it attack you? And I'm glad it didn't" I said "it didn't attack because I showed complete submission to him so I was no threat" she nodded and hugged me so I hugged her back, we went to sleep an hour later.

At 10am we woke up and I said "damn it I'm going to be late for work" Claire said "you can borrow some of my clothes to go to work in because you did save my life last night" I smiled and said "thanks Claire" she smiled and said "no problem" I put on a light blue top, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of converse then went and brushed my teeth and put my hair up into a ponytail like Vivian does so we don't get hair in the chocolate mix, I said "Claire you might want to come with me incase the wolf comes back ok?" she nodded and got ready then said "I'm ready let's go" we walked outside then started running to the chocolate shop to make sure we weren't late, when we came into view of the shop I saw Vivian already in there but so was Rafe I said "Claire when we get into the shop don't come into the back until I say so ok?" she nodded and followed me, when we got into the shop Vivian waved at me so I waved back and told Claire to stay by the counter, Rafe had seen Vivian wave at me so he turned around and saw me he stared at me intently as I walked into the kitchen in the back I casually said "hey Vivian, hey Rafe" Vivian noticed me and Rafe looking at each other so she said "Rafe what's wrong?" Rafe looked at Vivian and said "nothing dear cousin" I smiled and looked at Rafe as I said "something tells me he didn't get a very good sleep last night" Rafe raised an eyebrow at me and said "oh really and how would you know that unless you have been stalking me?" I laughed and said "yeah right I wouldn't waste my time stalking you I don't need to because you always turn up at the oddest of places don't you Rafe?"

Vivian looked at Rafe questioningly as she said "what happened?" Rafe started getting angry so I said "don't worry Vivian it's nothing really but Rafe as much as we love your company you need to leave" Rafe looked at me intently and curiously again then stormed out of the shop, Vivian raised an eyebrow at me as she said "what did he do?" I laughed and said "nothing Vivian, don't worry about it" she nodded and hugged me as she said "how was your sleep last night?" I hugged her back then signalled for Claire to come in so she did and sat on a stool by the sink then I said "well if you consider having a wolf jump through the window at midnight trying to kill Claire a good night's sleep then yes I slept fine" Vivian looked at us as she said "wolf?" Claire nodded and said "it was insane though at one minute it was growling at Sky but then she said she knew what she was doing as she showed the wolf her neck in complete submission if whimpered and bowed then jumped back out the window without killing anyone" Vivian looked at me as she said "why did you bare your neck? It could have killed you, I think that is the first time in history that a wolf has left its hunt, it wouldn't leave its hunt for anyone unless it knew the person submitting" I said "I knew that if I showed complete submission that it wouldn't attack plus I could see into it's eyes it didn't want to hurt me" Vivian nodded slowly and said "be careful next time though Sky you might not be so lucky if it happens again" I nodded and said "yeah I will Vivian, how's Astrid?" Vivian smiled and said "Astrid is ok she misses your visits though she hasn't seen you in over a week" I smiled and said "I have been busy with things tell her if she ever wants me to come over then she just has to tell you" Vivian nodded then we started making chocolates again.

After our shifts were over Vivian said "Claire, Sky why don't you come see Astrid now quickly?" we nodded and said "ok we will" we all walked to the Apartment that Vivian, Rafe's mother Astrid and Rafe live in, when Astrid saw Vivian and me she ran to us and hugged us so I said "hey Astrid haven't seen you in a week" Astrid nodded and said "you should have come to visit more often we would have loved to invite you for a family dinner" I smiled and said "I'd love to Astrid but I don't think Rafe would want me intruding on his family" Astrid said "he wouldn't mind you are friends right?" I said "I think so, I'm not sure" a voice from behind me said "of course you are my friend why wouldn't you be?" I shivered slightly and said "hello again Rafe" he laughed and said "hey Sky how are you?" I sighed and said "I'm ok how are you?" he smirked and said "I'm fine thanks" Astrid said "great so Sky you will join our family for dinner tomorrow at 6pm right?" I sighed and said "ok Astrid" Rafe said "brilliant we can get to know more about each other" I glared at Rafe and said "we already know enough about each other" he smiled and said "you never told us where you came from" I smiled and said "for a good reason" he smirked and said "what reason would that be?" I hugged him quickly and said "none of your business Rafe" he hugged me back quickly then said "why won't you tell us?" I frowned and said "I don't like to remember what happened"

Rafe, Astrid and Vivian frowned and said "what happened?" a tear rolled down my cheek as I said "my home wasn't exactly the safest area to be in, my parents and twin brother were killed a year ago" Vivian looked at me sympathetically and said "I know what it's like to lose both parents and brother" Rafe and Astrid frowned then Rafe said "what killed them?" Vivian hit Rafe and said "Rafe she doesn't want to talk about it" I frowned and said "it's ok Vivian, they were poisoned" I was telling them the truth because they were poisoned I just didn't mention that it was a vampire that killed them, everyone looked at me then Vivian went to hug me but I stepped back at sat down in a chair, Rafe frowned and sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting in as he said "Sky you know we're here for you right?" I sighed and said "I know Rafe but it wont be the same, my friends were heading out to find the murderer when I ran away leaving everyone behind" Astrid hugged me and said "it'll be ok Sky you have us as a family now" I raised an eyebrow and said "not fully excepted though" Rafe clenched his fists as he said "don't be silly of course you are fully excepted" I looked at him as I said "your father wouldn't approve would he?" Rafe growled quietly then said "we're allowed to be friends with whoever we want" Astrid said "Sky you are our friend Gabriel would have no choice but to like you"

I laughed and said "he'd never like me no matter how hard he tried" Rafe said "my father would just have to deal with the fact we have a friend over alot" I sighed and said "I miss my family" Astrid hugged me tighter and said "Sky where did you live a year ago?" I hugged Astrid then said "America" Rafe frowned and said "I never liked America to begin with now I hate it even more for upsetting my friend" I hugged Rafe, Astrid and Vivian then said "goodbye everyone I'm going to my apartment upstairs to be alone apart from Claire" Claire followed me as I walked out of the apartment and upstairs to my own apartment, Vivian, Rafe and Astrid watched me leave once I was gone Astrid said "my poor little girls have both had their parents and brothers taken off of them" Rafe said "I can't believe that someone would do that to her family without a reason" Vivian had gone to her room to be alone aswell, Rafe and Astrid sat down in silence and just got lost in their own thoughts,

I sat on the sofa in my apartment and said "my life sucks" Claire sat next to me and said "Sky you have loads of friends here who love you" I smiled slightly and said "I had friends back home who loved me but I abandoned them when they needed me they understood why I wanted to leave so they let me go, I haven't spoken to them since" Claire hugged me and said "I bet they still love you and think about you" I smiled and said "I hope so because I haven't forgotten them".

My phone started ringing so I picked up and said "hello? Who's this?" a voice said "Seth but Jake, Quil and Embry are here too" I looked at Claire and whispered "it's my friends from back home" she smiled and said "well that was lucky" I smiled and said into the phone "hey boys everything ok back home?" Seth said "everything is ok but hasn't been the same since last year when we lost 4 of our family" I sighed and said "Seth you only lost 3 forever I'm alive still so you still have a sister in the group" I could hear Jake, Quil and Embry arguing for a turn on the phone in the background as Seth said "we all miss you though Sky".

I smiled and said "I miss you guys too, why didn't you ever call me before? What made you call me now?" Seth put me on speaker so all the boys could say stuff, Embry said "we never called before because Sam said we shouldn't because it would upset you" Seth said "the reason we called now is because Alice Cullen called us and said she saw a vision of your friend saying that we do remember you but because she cant see our futures she didn't know if you believed your friend, we were worried because we thought that you thought that we'd forgotten you, we haven't" I said "I thought we didn't like the Cullen's and that we're not meant to believe anything they say, plus Sam was right in a way because I cant actually hug you guys again so I am upset".

Seth said "sorry we just had to let you know we haven't forgotten you, I miss you Sky you were like a second sister to me" Jake said "yeah I miss you too everything has gotten more difficult for me since you left my old time friend Bella came back a few days after you left and started dating Edward Cullen even though I love her and things escalated from there" I said "I'm sorry Jake but hey I can tell she isn't your imprint so you will find love, if we ever do see each other again you are going to have to explain in detail what happened in the last year but tell me when I'm alone".

Jake said "thanks Sky and there is someone with you?" I said "yeah my friend Claire" Seth said "oh so we have to be careful with what we say" Quil said "I miss you aswell Sky you were like a sister to me too" I smiled and said "thanks Quil I miss you too but I cant come back so I don't think you'll see me again" there was silence on the boys end of the call until Embry said "Sky I really miss you, the group and you are the only things I had because my mum doesn't know about it, please come back" I started crying because I could hear 4 quiet crying boys, I said "boys I wish I could but I have a job here and home hold bad memories for me".

The boys continued to cry then Seth and Quil said "what about the thousands of good memories you had with us? Don't they make a difference Sky?" I said "I remember those memories boys and they do make a difference but the feeling of loss is stronger than the happiness even though the happiness is alot" Embry and Jake said "Sky" Seth said "Sam, Jared, Colin, Brady and the others miss you too" Jake said in a impressed tone "even Paul and Leah miss you" that got my attention so I said "really? Leah and Paul never care about anything they are always the temperamental ones".

Embry and Quil said "exactly you are loved enough to change how they act" I said "how have they been acting since I ran away then?" Seth said "they stopped fighting with each other as much, Paul doesn't explode every time he gets angry, he doesn't get angry much anymore, they both have started being really protective over all of us" Quil said "Paul and Leah only get angry when someone says something bad about you in the Reservation, they get angry and upset at the same time but the moment they think of exploding in the forest they can only remember what happened to you so the sadness overwhelms the anger so they don't explode".

Jake said "people have been saying that it's your fault that your parents and brother died, they have also said that you were a bad luck charm for your family, it gets all of us angry even Sam exploded out of anger and you know how calm he normally is" I closed my eyes as I said "Sam is normally calm and doesn't explode unless he needs to or if he gets really pissed off about something" Seth said "Sky where did you run away to?" I frowned and said "2 things firstly it doesn't matter you don't need to know secondly this place isn't exactly a good place for you guys to come to" Embry said "we only wanted to know because Sam is letting us have 2 weeks off soon so we wanted to visit you for as long as we can, we wont bring anyone else just Seth, Jake, Quil and I".

Seth said "why isn't it a good place to go to?" I sighed and said "there are people you wont get along with that I hang around with alot and guys I'd love for you to visit but it wouldn't be safe for you" Seth said "we'd get along with them for your sake if we don't like them, why wouldn't it be safe for us?" I frowned and said "it wouldn't be safe because you wouldn't be able to explode anywhere because they would find you and report you to Gabriel then Gabriel would have you killed because they'd see you guys as a threat" Embry said "who would find us?" I frowned and said "the Five, they report everything to Gabriel" Seth said "oh what if we didn't explode at all while we're there?".

I sighed and said "you'd have to be very careful and not get on their bad side, I'm friends with the Five but if they got angry there would be nothing I could do to stop them I got lucky last night but I don't think that would happen if there is 5 of them" they whimpered the Quil said "what happened last night?" Claire had walked back into the room so she had heard nothing we'd said before, she said "Sky almost got killed by a psychotic wolf".

The boys growled quietly then Seth said "Sky explain" I sighed and said "last night at midnight Claire and I were sleeping in her apartment when a normal grey furred wolf burst through the window intent on killing Claire, I walked over to it but it started growling so I bent my head to the side and showed my neck in complete submission hoping it wouldn't attack, it didn't attack but it did bow and jump out of the window again" Embry said "Sky are you mental normal wolves are dangerous you could have been killed!" Seth said "Sky didn't you know you could have died?".

I sighed and said "yes but its bloodlust wasn't directed at me so when I got its attention its anger completely disappeared I guess it was like a game of who would back down first so because I submitted completely it didn't see me as a threat so it didn't attack it just left" Claire said "if she hadn't of gotten the wolf's attention I would have died" Jake and Embry said "Sky be careful next time" I said "guys you know full well I'd be fine" Seth said "yeah we know but we still worry".

Quil and Embry said "Sky please can we visit we promise to behave and do whatever you say" I said "but boys I have a job so you be stuck in my apartment all alone" Jake said "where do you work?" I laughed and said "in a chocolate shop my friend Vivian and me make the chocolates then the owner of the shop sells them" Jake said "yum chocolates" I laughed and said "you wouldn't be allowed to eat some unless we give you permission to" Seth said "so we can come?" I frowned and said "I'd be working for most of the day".

Quil said "we could sit and watch movies in your apartment until you get back?" Jake said "or we could come with you to work so we can talk to you while you're working and maybe gets some free samples" I laughed and said "fine but you shouldn't stay too long as much as I want you to I'd rather have you safe" the boys said "YES!" Seth said "where did you run away to?" I smiled and said "Bucharest in Romania" Embry said "why'd you go so far away?" I said "I had been to Bucharest when I was younger and liked it so I decided to make it my second home" Seth said "ok so we'll pack our things as soon as possible then be over there within two days" I frowned and said "guys your parents are going to want to know where you are going and why, you cant tell them you're going to see me or the whole of the group will want to come, oh and you have to wear t-shirts here too".

The boys laughed then Embry said "we'll find an excuse" I said "Leah and Paul being the protective ones will never let Seth go because mainly he is Leah's brother" Seth said "if they knew I was going with Jake, Embry and Quil then they would be fine, we will wear tops" I smiled and said "ok I'll meet you at the airport in two days" the boys said "we cant wait to see you again" I smiled and said "same here, I'll have to get my apartment set up so that four tall boys can also sleep in here Seth said "dibs on the sofa!".

I laughed and said "I was going to put you on the sofa anyway Seth, no-one is getting my bed boys understand?" they laughed and said "yeah we understand" I laughed and said "I will also have to buy alot of food" they laughed then Seth said "yeah you will sorry, we will all put money towards the food though" I laughed and said "you going to go pack your bags and think of an excuse then?" Embry said "yeah we have to go now anyway coz the others are coming back from patrolling, see you in two days" Seth, Jake and Quil said "see you soon sis" I smiled and said "bye love you guys" they all said "love you too" we hung up then I said "come on Claire time to sleep do you want to go to your own apartment or stay here?" Claire smiled and said "can I stay here?" I smiled and nodded we both went to bed and fell asleep but at 1am I awoke to a howl coming from the forest I whispered "Rafe" luckily Claire was still asleep so she didn't hear anything, I went back to sleep and dreamt of wolves...


End file.
